


violent delights

by trash_princess



Category: Naruto
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Poetry, Uchiha Sasuke-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_princess/pseuds/trash_princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A timeline of Sasuke's life, from then to now, and a few places in between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	violent delights

I.

you're eight years old and you want to die.  
you want to tear down the caution tape they put around your house  
and slip into your parent's bed.   
you want to kill your brother and you tell yourself the thought of it doesn't make you sick.  
your heart isn't big enough for both the anger and the sorrow,  
so they take turns,   
until you curl up on your side and choke on it all. 

  
II.

you're twelve years old and you are given a choice.   
you're able to do it, you're able to tear down the caution tape, you're able to kill your brother  
you're able to punch a hole through your best friend's chest.   
you look at him and cough up blood  
and try not to vomit,  
and you leave your loyalty next to his head and walk away.   
away, away, away.   
(you have promises you intend to keep, and miles and miles and miles--) 

  
III. 

you're fourteen years old and you are ruthless.  
your palms are hard with callouses, and the lightning running through you   
burns your skin until it peels and singes your hair.   
it doesn't matter. it doesn't matter. your eyes spin red.  
you think of gold hair and blue eyes and white teeth and whiskers and the hole you left.  
you don't care.  
you don't care. 

  
IV. 

you're sixteen years old and you are going to watch the world burn. you'll see to that.  
you're sixteen years old and you decide the only way to fix things is to break them.   
you're sixteen years old and he tells you he'll die with you, die _for_ you, and his big eyes so blue and honest it rips you apart.   
you're sixteen years old and you choose to fight.   
you're sixteen years old and you both go back to the beginning, back to the valley, and you almost kill each other, and he tells you he loves you.  
you're sixteen years old and you cry for the first time in nearly a decade. 

  
V.

you're eighteen years old, and the cracks are still there and the scabs are still raw.  
they'll never heal, not properly, picked at and putrefied, but.  
but.  
there is a world being rebuilt. there are changes being made.  
there is a body in bed next to yours with warm gold hair and brown skin, and you're sure that he holds half of your soul, whatever it's made of.   
you'll never get used to how the light feels on your face, on your skin,  
but you think you're willing to try. 

**Author's Note:**

> well! that felt a bit refreshing. i think i'm better at writing poetry than i am at writing actual fic--my poetry-fic style and themes are very different from my actual-fic style, so if i ever post, like, an actual fic, it will have a completely different tone.
> 
> anyway! sasuke is super interesting and also really in love with naruto. it's currently almost 9am and i haven't slept. i hope you enjoy this!


End file.
